


This Curse || a studio ghibli fanfiction ||

by azuna_mirax430



Category: Ghiblies (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuna_mirax430/pseuds/azuna_mirax430
Summary: You are a human stuck in the spirit world for as long as you can remember. You don't remember your parents or your name. All you know is that working in the bathhouse is what you needed to stay alive.Only when another human started working in the bathhouse did you question, Who am I? After Chihiro returned to the human world with her parents, You embark on a journey to find out your past.But the truth holds a price, will you be able to bear it?





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Your POV

Another busy day in the bathhouse, what's new. I was busy cleaning a tub on 22 along with Lin who was busy complaining about all this additional work, the goo was slowly disappearing, revealing clean black tile of the round tub. I finished the last bit and finally, we were finished, what once was a murky tub was now squeaky clean and ready for another customer. 

"Have you heard?" A fellow Yuna worker approached Lina and me as we walked out of the cubicle. "What?" Lin asked, intrigued by the start of gossip. The fellow worker leaned and held a hand to whisper the news to us. "There is a human in the bathhouse, it sneaked in a few minutes ago. Everyone's on the search." All I could do was nod, a human in the bathhouse? That couldn't possibly be true, no human has ever sneaked in here. Well, according to the rest of the workers in the bathhouse. 

If there is a human, that would mean-

The bell rang, signaling it was time for us to deliver Kamaji's lunch.

"Who's turn is it?" I ask, picking up the wooden basket with our scrubs. Lin led the way to the exit, "You. And Tell the man I need the bowls back." I let out a short laugh, before walking forward to a table where Kamaji's lunch was placed, "Roger that." I picked it up and went to the elevator down to the furnace.

The sliding door was covered with webs, surprisingly, the thin silver lines were everywhere. I swat them away and slide the door open, "Lunchtime, Kamaji!", The heat still takes me by surprise and I had to cover my mouth with my uniform to avoid coughing from the smoke, "How do you survive in this heat." I exclaimed placing his food beside him.

"You get used to it. Thank you, Han." He said as he took the basket, I held out a hand. "Where're the bowls from last week. Lin won't stop reminding me." Kamaji chuckled before handing two dirty bowls. I put them in the basket and grab the food for the sprites. "Lin won't stop talking about anything. Here." Kamaji placed a dried lizard into the basket with a bowl. Lin will surely like that.

"Hello there, alright alright Here you go guys." The sprites started crowding in front of me, eating their food with gusto once I sprinkled it over them, "They seem pretty hungry." Kamaji let out a playful scoff.

"Working hard makes you hungry. Have you eaten yet, Han?" I shook my head before standing up, "Not yet, my lunchtime isn't until later." I faced the furnace, before seeing another figure back pressed against the cement wall, staring at me with curiosity. A young girl, with cream-colored skin and features like mine. Her hair was tied back and she wore a striped shirt along with shorts. 

"You. What are you doing here?" I pointed at her, she looked terrified and unsure and strangely looks a lot like me. "She is my granddaughter," Kamaji has a granddaughter? "Your granddaughter?" How does that happen? For a second I thought she was a human, like me. 

"She says she wants to work here but I don't need any help. Could you take her to see Yubaba?" He said as he munched on his lunch.

"Oh. Working here isn't exactly a dream but if you insist. What's your name?" I said approaching her, I noticed she was a few inches shorter than me, "Chihiro." She looked up and her eyes were just like mine, unlike the rest of the workers I have round brown eyes, and Chihiro has the same curious eyes. No, she couldn't be.

"A human! Oh my goodness you're just like me! You're like me," I paused she shouldn't be here, "You're the human everyone's been throwing a fit about, You should leave Before it's too late." I tried pushing her out but she refrained. "Nooo. Haku said I should get a job no matter what."

"Haku?" 

"Please, I need to get a job." Chihiro faced me and I couldn't say no. This girl has a better chance of surviving than I ever did. All I can do now is help her get out of here. "Okay, but you have to follow what I say when we get out of here. You'll have to test your luck if you want to get a job here." Chihiro nodded, I put back the food basket and walked back to the door bringing the basket with dirty bowls. Chihiro followed me without saying a word. "Leave the shoes and socks, you won't be needing it," I told her.

"You should thank Kamaji. He's getting out of his way to help you." I told her, she bowed to Kamaji, "Thank you, Sir!" I exit the furnace and waited for Chihiro, she bumped her head on the door frame when she hurried to get out. "Good luck," Kamaji said.

"We'll have to get to the top floor, that's where Yubaba lives," I informed here, just in case.

We walked to the elevator, I pulled up the lever and it was silent. The sound of the rusty hinges as we went up was all that was heard. How did she even get here? Wait, did I even introduce myself? "I'm Han by the way," I spoke up startling the young girl. 

"You said you were human, How long have you been staying here?" Chihiro asked and I thought about it. How long have I stayed in the bathhouse? I shushed her as we passed by the kitchen and sneaked into the next elevator, I pulled down the lever and we went up once more. "I don't know, I lived here most of my life."

Then she asked another question, "How did you know you were human? If you were stuck here most of your life?" We walked out of the elevator and I grabbed Chihiro by the arm. We fast-walked past customers and workers, Leaving the question unanswered.

"Uhh Han, I think that guy is following us." I looked back and saw Mr. Radish Spirit. He's just following us to the up elevator. "Don't look at him," I warned, if she stares it will cause suspicion.

I quickly pushed Chihiro behind me and faced the radish spirit who was waiting beside us. I calmed down knowing Mr. radish wouldn't harm us. 

The elevator door opened, and spirit guest came walking out with a frog assistant as their tour guide, I pushed Chihiro further to the wall keeping her hidden as best as I could. Let's just hope they don't notice her. The frog assistant looked back at me, calling my name. Oh, dear.

"Han, what ya got there?" I pushed Chihiro into the elevator as the Radish spirit entered, the frog assistant started to approach me and sniff me out "What's that smell? It smells like human, you reek of human." he stated. I felt sweat slowly slide down my back, I can't exactly tell him I'm human. My scent wore off years ago. "There's something tasty too, come on Han tell the truth." I pulled out the roasted newt Kamaji gave to me earlier, that'll do. 

Froggy guy's eyes immediately lit up in excitement. "Is it this?" I'm sorry Lin, "Here." I tossed it and both he and another assistant went to catch it.

I'm not allowed in Madam Yubaba's office, so I have to leave this to Chihiro. I pulled the lever on the right and the doors began to close, "Good luck," I whispered before they went up. I looked at the Radish spirit hoping to send a 'Pls guide her like you once guided me.' I walk back to the cleaning closet to return the basket. 

●●●

There were murmurs when Master Haku and Chihiro came walking into the back, where the workers would rest. They walked straight to the desk where three annoyingly arrogant frog workers were sitting. Master Haku announces that Chihiro will be working with us from now on.

I bit my tongue to refrain from jumping with joy, Chihiro made it! I leaned on one of the wooden beams beside Lin as we watch the conversation between Master Haku and the Frog assistant. I have been working here for years but still, I don't know their names.

"I don't care if Yubaba gets angry at us. We're not taking humans." They spoke, I clenched my hand into a fist, these guys seriously just have no sympathy. Master Haku stood still, "She's already under contract." He informed. The frog assistants were in shock.

"What?!"

"Well, we're not taking her in our department." One of the workers stated.

"She'll stink up the whole place." Another exclaimed, I was starting to get restless and before I even knew it I raised my hand and spoke up. "She can stay with me." Lin jabbed my side because it would mean Chihiro would sleep in our department. "Sure, An outcast taking in another outcast. That would be perfect." Stated one of the frog assistants. I was about to fight back when Master Haku spoke up once more.

"Okay, Sen can stay with Han and Lin." I relaxed, glad I can at least stay with chi- Sen. "What? Why are you including me?" Lin yelled in disbelief, "You said you wanted an assistant." Master Haku stated, "And after three days eating our food, her scent will go away. And if she doesn't work hard you can do whatever you want with her." 

I was about to object but everyone began to leave to their dorms (I'll be calling their sleeping quarters' dorms) Lin kept going on with her complaining while Sen ran to me. I resisted the urge to hug her and calmly walked out of the place. Lin wasn't finished complaining at Master Haku's orders and kept talking while we exit the meeting place.

Once we were far off earshot both Lin and I changed our demeanor. "I can't believe you got the job!" I whisper-shouted, Lin nodded I was able to tell her about Sen and she was happy to help out, surprisingly. "From how Han described you I thought you were a dope and got worried you'd get killed." I rolled my eyes as I entered our dorm. 

"And you just had to speak up, huh, Han?" She said I shrugged, "They were being ridiculous, humans' scent isn't that bad." I responded heading over to a cabinet where our spare uniforms were stored. "From now on, You'll have to work extra hard. If you need any help you can always ask Han and me." I heard Sen mumble an answer. Seems like Lin and Sen will get along fine.

"What's wrong?" I was digging through the clothing and was able to find an apron and trousers. "I don't feel so good," Sen answered.

"Lin, help me find a small uniform." She turned on the lamp with no regard for the sleeping workers beside it. "A little food and some sleep, and you'll be fine." She answered, I held out a huge top and Lin shook her head. "Nah, too big." She went back to the cabinet and I handed Sen her clothes.

"Here's your apron, you wash it yourself, some trousers and- You're so small, I can't find a top- wait." I walked over to my futon and pulled out my old top. I tailored it in secret for it to fit me way back. "Do you guys know Haku?" Sen asked, hugging the clothes tightly. 

"What about him?" Lin responded, "There aren't two Hakus here, are there?" I let out a scoff, handing here the top. I started folding the ones we pulled out. "Two Hakus? I can barely stand one. You're giving her your old one?" Lin answered helping me fold the clothing. "It's about her size. He's Yubaba's henchman, apprentice, or something." I said, "Don't trust whatever he says." Lin added, I rolled my eyes. "What do you have against Haku anyway," I told her putting all the clothing back in the cabinet. 

Before Lin could answer back, Sen started to groan. "He-hey? You okay?" I crouch down beside her. She continued groaning in pain, I started to rub her back maybe it'll make her feel better. "Quiet down. What's going on?" One of the workers beside us nagged.

"It's the new girl. She doesn't feel so good." The worker only sneered and went back to bed. We prepared for bed, with Sen sleeping by the door beside Lin and across from me. 

●●●

As usual, I struggled to fall back to sleep last night after I woke up to a weird tingle in my body. I heard someone enter the room, The lights steps were faint as it gradually grew louder. Peaking out of my blanket, it was Haku who was whispering something to Sen's ear before walking back out. I waited for some sort of movement from Sen after that. Once the door slide shut she got up and sneaked out of the room. What are they up to?

Curious, I got up and sneaked as well, making sure Sen doesn't notice me. She walked to the furnace and quietly walks past a sleeping Kamaji. She whispers something about shoes and the sprites delivers them to her. They hid her shoes too after she left out to the door the sprites gave me my own shoes too. They were brown and was made of some sort of hard material, I think it's called leather. Zeniba once told me when I showed them to her.

I found them in the vast waters years ago and they happen to fit. I slip into them and ran out the door, the sound of my shoes almost waking up Kamaji. Sen was halfway through the stairs and I slowly caught up to her. She crossed the bridge after an encounter with a black sort of spirit. Master Haku appeared out of nowhere and they started to walk off. 

They walked through the vast array of flowers and bushes that lead to the pigpen.

I was too far away to hear whatever they were talking about, they entered the pigpen and I was about to follow in pursuit. Sen ran out and I almost blew my cover, running quickly to the bushes by the cabbage patch. Sen crouched down, hunched to a ball whimpering. I felt my heart as I knew exactly how it feels to be lost in this strange world.

Haku stood beside her and handed her her old clothes, neatly folded and clean. "Hide them." She hugged them and looked up to Haku. "I thought they had been thrown away." Master Haku squatted beside her, "You'll need them to get home." 

My legs were starting to shake from my weird position behind the bushes, I started to lean forward, I flail my arms trying to keep my balance, and held my breath. If they found out I was here, I'll be dead.

Sen and Master Haku continued to talk about someone named Chihiro. Wait- isn't she Chihiro? I started to remember Sen's real name all of the sudden. Right, her name's Chihiro. What a downgrade, From Chihiro to Sen. Yubaba better up her naming skills.

"That's how Yubaba controls us. By stealing our names." I wonder what my name used to be. "So hold on to that card. Keep it hidden, and while you're here You must call yourself Sen."

"If you forget it, you'll never get to return home." I was starting to get tired, I struggled to keep my stance and I started to feel like I was disrespecting their privacy, I shouldn't be hearing all this stuff.

"Here you go, eat this you must be hungry." They were sharing Onigiri and my stomach started to growl. Haku swiftly looked to behind him, I ran quickly to another bush. he'll be suspicious if I stayed there.

"Do you remember your name, Haku?" Chihiro asked Haku, who shook his head. Suddenly, I remember a memory. It was years ago, Haku and I were sitting on the rooftop trying to guess what our real names were. Making different theories and connections, sometimes we would even make our own names.

"But I remember Han and I used to guess what our real names could be." Chihiro was about to ask another question but Haku stood up abruptly, turning to where I was hiding. My heartbeat started to race faster, I'm so glad I moved out of there.

He looked around skeptically before telling Chihiro that she should get back inside. I hurriedly walked out of the bushes and running back to the bathhouse. Hoping they didn't see me. I was back inside the girls' room before Chihiro, I changed into my uniform shortly after washing my face. It was going to be another tiring day.

CHAPTER ONE IS DONE


	2. Chapter 2

By afternoon it started to rain, hard. I finished my extra chores and it was time for the busy hour in the bathhouse. We all went out of our dorms and flipped our attendance cards. Chihiro took a while and one of the workers started to nag. 

The younger workers usually do most of the floor cleaning, Chihiro was slightly lost once we started to clean. 

I took a rag and handed it to her. "Use this to clean the floor," I told her, She nodded as thanks and followed the other younger girls as they ran across the floor. I continued with wiping the wooden beams, along with the loud thumping of the floor cleaners, and the splashing of the water. It was quieter than I expected, Yubaba must be here.

Lin was beside Chihiro as she was wringing out the water in her cloth. "Geez Sen, have you ever worked a day in your life?" She asked, I lifted my bucket of water as I finished cleaning my section of the room.

"Lin and Sen, you get the big tub today." One of the assistants said, holding a clipboard. "What? That's frog work." Lin stated, I walked over beside them eyeing the frog. Why are they suddenly assigning that type of work to Lin and Sen? He clicked his tongue, obviously annoyed. "Orders from the top, so stop complaining and start working." He walked away right after. "I can help, They clearly wanted to make Chi- Sen to suffer." I offered, Lin only scowled. 

"Go throw out the dirty water outside, Sen.," I told her as Lin stomped off to the big tub. She only nodded lifting the heavy bucket. Once she returned, Lin had all the supplies we needed. "Here, don't drop them." Lin dumped the bucket of scrubs and other supplies onto Sen.

"Don't mind her, she's just upset. This job is supposed to be done by the frogs." I told Sen, she nodded and we all walked to the big tub. "How big is the big tub anyway?" She asked, "Huge." I answered.

●●●

"Wha- This place doesn't look like it's been scrub in ages," I exclaimed, the Tub was filled with grass and the floor could barely be seen. "Those jerks," Lin exclaimed, I heard a snicker from behind us. Yup, arrogant jerks.

We walked on the slippery floor, and Chihiro slipped once she stepped foot on it dropping all the supplies on the floor. Another set of laughter could be heard in the background but I couldn't care less. Lin's frustration was starting to rub off me.

I covered the floors while Lin and Sen worked on the inside of the tub. I could hear Lin's complaints echoing from the inside. "This is disgusting.

"Lin, Sen, you have your first customer." A frog said from the entrance, I dropped my broom in shock. I haven't gone halfway cleaning and already we have a customer. Wiping off the sweat on my forehead I went back to work. 

"Wait-" before Lin could say anything else the frog assistant was already gone.

"Ugh! This is clearly harassment. We'll have to soak it off. Go get some herbal bath tokens from the foreman." Lin said, Chihiro came sliding down from the tub, "Tokens?"

"A herbal soak token." I repeated, "Right." Chihiro ran off and I continued sweeping the floor.

"Uh, What's a foreman?" 

●●●

Chihiro returned with a token in hand, surprisingly. I was thinking the foreman would refuse to give even a normal bath token. Chihiro might be luckier than I thought. "Wow, Sen You got a good one. Just attach it here and it'll straight to Kamaji." Lin demonstrated how the token worked and pulled the token as it shot up and off to Kamaji.

While Lin showed Chihiro the ropes, I finished sweeping the floor throwing all the swept leaves to one corner. I'll throw them after one last sweep. Chihiro slipped, successfully pulling the rope for the water. "Well, that's one way to do it," I said. "You really are a klutz," Lin commented.

"What's in this water?" Chihiro asked, "Dried worm salt." I finished compiling all the grass and started wiping the floor. "Never heard of that one," I said while ducking to run across one corner to the other.

"With water this murky, no one will notice the sludge. Pull the rope again to stop the water." Lin hopped off the tub, I stretched my poor aching back and sat down for a minute. I haven't done this much floor scrubbing in ages. "You can let go of the water now. I'll get us some breakfast."

"I'll stay here," I said, Lin, nodded and walked out. I went back to cleaning shortly after, not noticing a certain black creature that Chihiro was looking at. "Ugh! OW!" 

"SEN!" I rushed over to her as she fell off the tub, hitting her head on the floor. "You okay?" She held her head, taking a moment before answering me. She stood up and started to speak.

"Um, sir, the bath's not ready." I looked behind and it was a spirit. I didn't expect them to be so close, "Oh my! I didn't see you there." I exclaimed moving farther away from the spirit. They held out a handful of tokens, speaking to Chihiro.

"Sen! The water!" I saw the water started to fill. The spirit disappeared and dropped all the tokens to the floor. 

I ran to stop the water as it began to overflow, successfully pulling the rope before we flood the entire floor.

●●●

I slid off the tub when a commotion started to happen, "Everybody, go back to your rooms! Repeat, Go back to your rooms!"

"What's going on?"Sen asked as I walked out of the big tub cubicle and everyone was running."I don't know." I answered. The other workers ran out of the tubs, leading a few of the guests out of the bathtubs. A group of frogs was guiding the hallway as they repeated what they said earlier.

"Sen, Yubaba wants to see you!" One of the frogs said. Curious, I ran to the entrance. Sen stopped by Yubaba who noticed her presence immediately. "Pay attention, Sen. This is your debut. Take this guest to the big tub and take care of him." She looked over Sen's shoulder, staring directly at me."

"You can help too Han since you like helping out so much," Yubaba said, I nodded embarrassed. She must have known about my outburst. I stood by them at the entrance.

"It's here!"

A horrible stench reached my nose, and I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from throwing up. If death had a scent it would be this, I felt goosebumps all over my body as I shudder from the disgusting smell. I really should stop letting my curiosity get to me. "Hands down, You'll insult our guest." The curtains were stained and this weird liquid filled the floor.

The spirit was greeted by Yubaba who struggled to keep a straight face. I scrunched my face from the smell. The sludge on the spirit trickled down to the floor, reaching my feet.

I held my breath and stood up straight. Chihiro took the money as Yubaba told her to and we lead the guest to the big tub. The commotion around was ignored as I tried my best to breathe. The spirit got on the tub splashing gunk water all over the room. Chihiro had a basket full of bath tokens when she got splashed to the wall.

I was submerged into the gunk, losing my balance most of the time. The slimy gunk covered my entire body including my eyes, I was unable to see properly for a second. Wiping my face 'clean' I helped out with Chihiro as she tried to attach a token. I grabbed one as well but my hands were too slippery and the token fell into the darkness.

Chihiro was able to attach one and hurriedly pulled it. I went ahead and pulled the rope once the water slide arrived. Chihiro climbed up the tub to help out but slipped into the murky water inside the tub.

"Sen!" Just in time the water rushed onto our guest, who looked satisfied and relieved. I stood at the edge of the tub, anxiously waiting for Chihiro to surface. I could barely hear, my right ear was cover in gunk and the other was ringing constantly. I felt myself slip and got thrown off the tub bumping my head to a wall.

I rubbed my head and eyes as I saw Chihiro was held by the spirit. "Sen! Sen, where are you?" Lin called out, wearing a cloth over nose and mouth "I'm over here!" Lin walked over as I got up to help as well.

Chihiro looked at us, she had a hand in the water. "I think there's a torn stuck on him." She said pulling the said thing once more, I fought against the gunk water to help out, using my arms to push away coming water, and leaned forward to fight against the waves.

"A thorn?!" I exclaimed along with Lin, "It won't come out!" Chihiro said trying to pull the said thorn. "Oh dear, Okay keep trying," I yelled, I was having trouble climbing the tub with all this slimy gunk.

The spirit must be in pain, I was able to reach the top as Lin did. We started to pull the thorn together but it wouldn't budge at all. It was really stuck there. 

What kind of thorn even is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is done. It was fun writing this chapter, although, in my opinion, so much happened in here. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well.
> 
> What do you think about Han?   
> What are your opinions on Han's friendship with Sen?
> 
> Well, that is all. See yall soon on This Curse. Farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

Yubaba descended from the second floor, "Sen, Lin, Han, Listen to me! That's no stink spirit we have on our hands." She pulled a rope out of nowhere and handed it to Chihiro. "Use this rope." Lin, Chihiro, and I grab hold of it as Chihiro struggled to tie it on the thorn. Lin tied it for her and I distributed the rope to the rest of the workers. 

"On my signal! AND HEAVE!" As told we began to pull the rope with all our might, I felt a slight movement, the thorn is coming out! 

We kept pulling until the thorn became a humongous pile of sludge covered junk. It all came out on its own and the entire place was filled with different furniture and miscellaneous things. I was underneath a few metal items and picture frames. I couldn't breathe, "Uh, Help!" A wave of water engulfed me, filling my mouth with water and gunk.

"Sen!" 

I clawed my way out of the junk and I was able to see everyone again. Chihiro stood at the edge of the tub, that held calm and clean water. Where did the spirit go? The water started to diminish. Chihiro stood still, and I worried she could have injured herself. 

"Gold?" A worker whispered Everyone heard and started to scour the floor. "Stay put, You idiots. Our Guest is still here." Yubaba scolded them, the water started to bubble and the spirit appeared out of it floating up. Their laughter echoed across the bathhouse.

"Go open the gate!" Yubaba ordered as the spirit rushed out. Everyone began to celebrate and shout in glee. Yubaba began jumping to Chihiro, overjoyed. "Thank you, Sen! Yout got us so much money!" She hugged her tight, I tried walking over when I saw a long gash on the side of my left leg, I winced the pain starting to get to me. I stood still, hoping no one would notice.

"That spirit is rich and powerful. Everyone learn from, Sen. Sake is on the house tonight!" Yubaba said everyone started to clap. "But first hand over the gold you picked up." The cheering died down and they all sighed. Typical, Yubaba.

●●●

I was able to clumsily patch up my wound before going back to the dorm. Most of the frogs went to get sake while some girls went back to the dorm to rest. Our dorm was filled with chatter once I arrived. I saw Chihiro sit on the balcony, having nothing else to do I walked over to her.

Lin sat on the side with a bowl of food, I grabbed a piece before sitting on the side trying my best to cover my wound. "What a day," Lin sighed, I nodded taking a bite out of the bun. "Have you guys seen Haku? He missed the whole thing."

"Not Haku again," Lin complained, I silently ate having no energy to speak at all. "He just disappears sometimes, rumor has I he goes around doing Yubaba's dirty work."

"Does he really?" I shrugged as Chihiro asked her question, "It's just a rumor, no one really knows where goes when he disappears."

"Lights out!" The lights were turned off and we ate under the moonlight. "Han, what was your life like before you worked in the bathhouse?" Chihiro asked, I finished my bun and grabbed another. "I don't remember. I don't think I have a life before the bathhouse."

"How did you get here?"

"I woke up at the train station, I was about 6 years old. I had no memories of my past, my name, my family, nothing. I found my way to the market place and Haku found me. I got a job in the bathhouse after my job in the pigpen. Yubaba liked the fact I was nameless, I guess it's because it would mean I will never escape this place."

"Were you close with Haku?" Chihiro asked, Lin let out a laugh, "No one is close to Haku." I shook my head, finishing my food. "I guess we were at some point." Lin's eyes widened as did Chihiro's. I let out a yawn and got up. "It's been a tiring day we should get some sleep." 

"But-" Before Chihiro could ask again, I was already inside.

●●●

A question struck me as I laid down on my futon, The question Chihiro asked me when we met. How did you know you were human? If you were stuck here for most of your life? and I gave it some thought, Am I even human?

I kept thinking about what reminded me I was human. I tried recollecting the first ever memory I had in the bathhouse. It was exactly like Chihiro's, I was lead by the Radish spirit and somehow he was able to lead me to Kamaji, who helped me get a job from Yubaba. Everyone looked at me weirdly, Haku looked at me weirdly. I was an outcast and no one would approach me. My only friend was Kamaji but I couldn't always talk to him.

He's either busy keeping the bathhouse warm or taking a power nap.

Come to think about it, no one still truly accepts me. I still get the weird and unwanting stares from everyone. Lin and Kamaji are the only ones to hold a conversation with me. Maybe that is why I know I'm human because they all made it clear that I don't belong here.

Y-

I look up swiftly, it's back.

-N

Not now, please. I held my palms tight on my ears trying to shut the voice out. Every time this happens I-

come~

I felt myself stand. The voice was soft and I couldn't stop my body, I began to climb the railing and I was standing on the wooden railing. I tried to lean back with all my might but my body didn't move one inch.

And I felt myself begin to lean forward, the wind gushed as I fell, and I met the cold deep waters below me. I felt the stinging cold stabbed in every inch of my body but I still couldn't move. I tried to reach for the light above me, the voices stopped and I tried to swim to the surface but something was weighing me deeper into the waters. Each time I tried to swim the further I sunk down.

I felt my limbs give in and my lungs began to burn. The thought of the aftermath of my death came rushing in, No one will ever know I'm gone, no one will from my loss, and no one will remember me. I saw the light above me disappear as I let out the last breath I had in me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, What do you think will happen to Han?
> 
> Find out more next week in This Curse. 
> 
> Anyways, Thank you to all who is reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> That is all, Farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyya! I'm new to the website so Im still learning the ropes. If you guys have any tips that would great. Anyhow, I'm really excited about this fanfiction, I hope you all enjoyed reading it.
> 
> What do you think about the first chapter? I would like to know your thoughts.
> 
> I'll be posting every four days, so stay tune for the next chapter!
> 
> P.s You can find my work on wattpad too, @azuna_mirax430
> 
> That is all, Farewell.


End file.
